


Tempo e relativa Dimensione nello Spazio

by Nykyo



Series: Albero delle drabble DW [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Other, albero delle drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto» dirà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempo e relativa Dimensione nello Spazio

**Tempo e relativa Dimensione nello Spazio**  
  
«Sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto» dirà.   
Ti accendi al solo pensiero. Fra un istante il Dottore varcherà le tue porte e allora ti accenderai anche letteralmente.   
Un pulsante alla volta, mentre le sue dita si allungano per sfiorare la tua console e renderti  _viva_.   
Una spia alla volta, una piccola lucciola di energia alla volta fino a far rifulgere il rotore temporale in tutto il suo glorioso splendore.  
Sei un modello 40 e a detta di molti sei superata, ma sono pazzi se credono che resterai vuota e inutile.  
Sono pazzi e non vedono quel che il tuo flusso di coscienza invece conosce: tu sei la sola, tu sarai la sola.   
Tu possiedi l’ultimo figlio di Gallifrey.  
Non sei solo _una_ TARDIS di un modello antiquato. Hai appena rubato un Signore del Tempo. Tu sei _la_ TARDIS. Sei tutto il tempo e tutto lo spazio.  
Il tuo viaggio è appena cominciato.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble partecipa all'albero delle drabble della mia community sul Doctor Who:http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com/901.html?thread=389#t389


End file.
